Luis was assigned pages 45 through 74 for homework tonight. If Luis read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting pages 45 through 74, we can subtract 44 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 30. We see that Luis read 30 pages. Notice that he read 30 and not 29 pages.